Dos personas, un solo corazón
by Lizzyfujoshi
Summary: Arthur tiene un problema al corazón y es muy complicado encontrar un donante por sus características, ¿Quien podrá donarle al final? ¿Alguien lo hará? Y ¿Arthur es feliz de alguna forma mientras sus esperanzas se alejan?
1. Chapter 1

Hola, bueno, este es un fic UsUk AU, según yo la historia es muy linda y espero que les guste. El primer capitulo está bastante corto, pero es la intro de cuando son pequeños, más adelante (si les gusta y lo continuo) se darán cuenta a que me refiero. No l s hago perder más tiempo, espero que les guste y si tiene 5 revs lo continuo, amenlo XDDD

Los personajes son de Hima-papa 3

* * *

**_Dos personas, un solo corazón._**

En una habitación de aquel hospital, la 407 para ser más exactos, estaba Arthur recostado, durmiendo, ya era bastante tarde. El día había sido muy agotador, miles de exámenes, doctores y enfermeras entrando y saliendo, mirando maquinas extrañas y regulando aparatos que Arthur, después de tanto tiempo, aún no deducía para que servían.

Los padres del chico tocaron la puerta, sacándolo de su sueño. Venían a verlo y a hablar con los doctores para ver que tal estaba su hijo, últimamente sus decaídas eran más seguido.

-Hola mi niño- susurró su madre acariciándole el pelo al cansado chico.

-Hola mamá, hola papá. ¿Cómo están?

-Bien ¿y tú? Los doctores me dicen que probablemente ya te den el alta.

-No otra vez, sabes que al salir me pongo mal, ya me hice a la idea de quedarme a vivir aquí.- Comentó abrazándose a su madre.

-Arthur, no digas eso, mañana es tu cumpleaños, tenemos que intentar que te dejen salir.

-Cierto, se me había olvidado…- su expresión era triste, de decepción, era verdad que cada vez que salía de ahí decaía, pero también había otra razón.

-Sí, mi niño ya estás grande, cumples 11 añitos.- su padre se unió a la conversación mientras tomaba un baso de agua.

-Pero… yo quiero pasar mi cumpleaños con Alfred…

-¿Quién es Alfred?- Preguntó su madre.

-Un amigo…- Era un chico que había sido operado de la rodilla, se había caído jugando futbol y un niño se cayó sobre él, provocándole una mini fractura. Estaban en la misma habitación y se había echo amigos, pero ahora no estaba, porque estaba en la sala de radiografía.

Los padres de Arthur le dijeron que solo por esta vez no lo sacarían por el día, pero cuando le den el alta general tendría que salir de todos modos. El niño no entendía como en tan poco tiempo se había apegado a ese niño… Le dolía la idea de saber que se quedaría mucho tiempo en el hospital, que si salía en algún momento tendría que volver, pero no era lo mismo en el caso de Alfred, cuando él se curara completamente se iría y probablemente se olvidaría de que en algún trazo de su vida conoció a un chico llamado Arthur Kirkland quien fue su amigo.

* * *

-¡Alfred! ¡Ya volviste!- Gritó Arthur emocionado apenas vio entrar al menor. -¿Qué tal te fue?

-Mal- sollozó el otro –Mi pierna… no está bien- Comenzó a llorar, Arthur no sabía que hacer, estaba acostumbrado a él llorar, no a ver a los demás así. Por primera vez en la vida conocía a alguien que estaba sufriendo tanto como él y que sentía pena, más bien que la demostraba frente al ojiverde.

-No llores… o… yo también voy a llorar, no quiero que estés triste- se bajó de su cama y fue a abrazar al menor, lo miró a los ojos y sonrió –Te mejorarás pronto, ya verás como lo que te digo se hace realidad, saldrás pronto de este hospital.

-Sí, gracias. Hagamos una promesa, el primero que salga de este hospital tiene que venir a ver al otro, así nunca nos separaremos.

-Alfred, yo… no puedo prometer eso.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿No quieres ser más mi amigo?

-No es eso… pero es que te condenaría a pasártelas en este hospital, yo tengo un problema al corazón, cada cierto tiempo salgo y luego vuelvo a entrar, he vivido la mayor parte de mi vida aquí, y no sé si alguna vez esto terminará, no sé cuando encuentren a un donante que me sea compatible.

-Mmm… es complicado, pero no importa, ya verás que pronto encuentran a alguien que te done.

-Sí- Se sonrieron mutuamente y se abrazaron.

Alfred aún estaba triste, como odiaba Arthur que alguien se hiciera el tonto cuando tiene pena, pero bueno, el menor era su amigo y no le diría nada esta vez. Lo abrazó nuevamente y Alfred se acurrucó a su lado mientras Arthur le acariciaba la cabeza, ¿Cómo el pelo de aquel chico podía ser tan suave? Era como la seda. Ya era tarde, por lo tanto, el sueño se comió al parcito, se quedaron dormidos en la misma camilla, bien juntos para evitar el frío y para estar más cómodos.

Luego de un rato, una enfermera fue a mirar qué tal estaban los dos pequeños y se encontró con los dos durmiendo juntos. No estaba permitido, cada paciente tenía su camilla, por lo que la enfermera quiso cambiar de cama a Arthur, pero apenas lo movió un poco para tomarlo notó que su mano izquierda estaba tomada fuertemente a la de Alfred, entrelazando sus dedos de forma que nada los pudiera separar, entonces decide dejarlos por una noche infringir las reglas del hospital. ¿Quién se daría cuenta? ¿A quien podría molestarle? Ellos estaban contentos y amarrados, el hilo del destino podía verse amarrado al meñique de cada uno.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les halla gustado 3 si así es, demuestrenlo con un review, sino, también XDDDD como dije antes, si tiene 5 lo continuo, pero lo más importante no son los revs, sino que les halla gustado, con eso me dejan más que contenta cc:


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo! Bueno, estoy algo nerviosa, nunca esperé que llegaría a la meta y podría subir el segundo capítulo, estoy muy feliz con los resultados, y más aun por el recibimiento de ustedes. En esta parte de la historia Arthur ya no es el niño inocente, está un poco dolido... Se podría decir que la historia cambia un poco su rumbo, pero no sé, díganlo ustedes mismas 3 Espero que les guste 3

* * *

**_Dos personas, un solo corazón._**

Semanas después, él se sanó completamente y nunca volvió a verme. Volvía a estar solo.

* * *

Pasaron seis años, ya no tenía tantas recaídas. Llevaba dos años sin tener ninguna, pero aun no había un donante para mí. Ahora no me las pasaba en el hospital como antes, pero tenía que ir a hacerme varios controles por si las dudas, aunque ya no iba solo, iba con mi novia, Alice, llevamos tres años juntos. Ella y mi mejor amigo, Kiku, eran los únicos de todos mis conocidos que sabían de mi problema y siempre han sido un gran apoyo en todo, creo que por ellos mis recaídas son menos. Aunque a veces me pongo a pensar que… algún día, no muy lejano, yo moriré y ellos… ¿Me olvidarán? ¿Llorarán por mí? ¿Qué va a pasar en el momento donde todo esto se haga realidad?

Mis padres tuvieron otro hijo y su atención se centra completamente en él, no en su hijo que podría morir en cualquier momento. No quería ver como TODO el cariño de las dos personas más importantes en mi vida se iba a otra persona. Entonces, decidí entrar a la academia/instituto "Blue Wolf" donde conocí a mi Alice, a Kiku, mi compañero de cuarto y mi mejor amigo, Antonio, Gilbert y a Francis, bueno, a otras personas más que también que me aprecian bastante y, aunque no se note mucho, también aprecio.

* * *

Estaba en mi cuarto hablando con Kiku y, por una extraña razón, comenzamos a hablar de mi vida, de mi corazón para ser más específico.

-¿Y no han conseguido aun un donante? Pero señor Arthur- Comentó con su formalidad característica y algo exaltado. –Este problema no es nuevo, deberían ponerlo entre las primeras opciones.

-Sí- Respondí –Me tienen de prioridad nacional pero… ¿Cómo decirlo?... Para recibir un corazón hay que ver muchos factores y en mí, esos factores son raros…

-Ya veo- Contestó no muy convencido –Aun así, deberían hacer algo por usted.

Solo reí ¿Qué más podría decirle? Después de todo Kiku hablaba dentro de su ignorancia en el tema. Pero sus deseos eran bien recibidos.

Esa noche me dormí pensando en eso, incluso se me olvido llamar a Alice, todas las noches la llamaba para desearle que durmiera bien y para que al otro día esté de lo mejor y le sea un gran día. A decir verdad, creía que estaba súper enamorado, pensaba que era lo mejor que me podía pasar, pero pronto las cosas cambiarían.

* * *

Aquel ruido molesto, mi teléfono sonaba. Era la canción de Alice. Tomé mi celular con la intención de lanzarlo lejos, pero cuando lo tuve en mi mano me arrepentí de hacerlo.

-Alice, tengo sueño- Le dije al contestar.

-Oh, entonces llamo más tarde.

-No, no, no. Solo quería decirlo- Reí –Aun tengo tardos de recién despierto, perdón.

-No pasa nada. Oye ¿Te parece que salgamos a pasear? Hoy tenemos permiso de salir de la academia, podemos ir a un parque.

-Sí, es una buena idea, tal como se esperaba de ti- Estoy seguro de que sonrió –Vamos.

Nos juntamos en la puerta y salimos. Andábamos tomados de la mano y aquel tema desagradable salió otra vez.

-Arthur yo… ¿Y si hacemos una campaña?

-¿Para qué?- Pregunté subiéndome al metro.

-Para encontrarte un donante.

-¡Alice! No, deja ese tema tranquilo.

-Pero…- Solo digo eso y calló, haciendo que llegara una rara sensación a mi corazón.

No dijimos nada por un rato y al llegar al parque nos sentamos bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-Retomando el tema de hace rato- El silencio se fue –Arthur, si solo pudiera…

-¿Qué? ¿Donarme tu corazón? ¿Estás loca? Eso es algo que no puedes hacer.

-No pensaba en eso. Después de todo ya… ya me hice las pruebas y no soy compatible.

-De todas formas no quiero. Déjalo así. Es más cómodo para mí en todos los aspectos ¿Bueno linda?

-Bu…bueno- Dijo no muy contenta. Le dolía, pero a mí me dolía más sin duda alguna.

Mi teléfono sonaba por segunda vez en el día. Era Kiku preguntando si podía ir a arreglar unas cosas del concejo estudiantil.

-Pero Kiku, estoy con Alice.

-ah, bueno, no se preocupe, lo arreglo yo.

-No, tranquilo, fue mi error, llego en treinta minutos ¿Ok?

-Bien, entonces lo espero.

Le conté a mi acompañante y ella no tuvo ningún problema, por lo que nos fuimos al instante. Mientras que tomábamos el metro noté que Alice no estaba totalmente feliz, eso me dolió un poco, que estuviera así por mi culpa.

-Arthur, te prometo que siempre estaré contigo.- Susurró mientras me abrazaba.

-Sabes que odio las promesas- Le contesté cortante –Si quieres díselas a otras personas que no sean yo. No hagas promesas que no estás segura de poder cumplir- Reclamé soltándola.

-Arthur ¿Por qué las odias tanto? No entiendo- Me miró disgustada.

-No sé, quizá porque la primera persona en mi mundo, mi primer amigo me rompió una gran promesa- Me giré, estaba algo enojado. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, vi a un chico alto, ojos azules, rubio que le sonreía a la nada, solo que ahora usaba lentes ¿Era él? ¿El chico del hospital? ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡¿Cierto?! Alfred. Estaba al lado mío. Solo logré susurrar su nombre antes de caer y que todo se pintara de un negro profundo e infinito. El mundo es pequeño. Él estaba parado junto a mí. No era solo el primer amigo que tuve y que me traicionó (o al menos así lo veía yo), sino que también era… fue mi primer amor. Y ahí estaba. Luego de seis años intentando odiarlo y a la vez olvidarlo. Lo que sentía por Alice jamás se comparó con lo que siento por mi amado Alfred F. Jones.

* * *

No sé, ¿Qué dicen? ¿Quedó lindo? ¿Feo? ¿Nunca más en la vida debo escribir? Díganme que opinan c: Acepto todo tipo de cosas, mientras que no estén dichas de manera ofensiva. De verdad estoy algo nerviosa, aun quiero darle dos capítulos más a esta historia que según yo es linda, algo sufrida, pero linda. Yo sé que quieren saber que pasa después 1313(?)  
Bueno, las quiero y ojalá que les haya gustado.


End file.
